


A Matron’s Simple Advice

by FelixFelicisWriter



Series: It's Never Simple [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Oral Sex, Severitus, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicisWriter/pseuds/FelixFelicisWriter
Summary: When Poppy notices the Snapes are stressed out, she becomes the perfect sex therapist.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter (mentioned), Irma Pince/Argus Filch (mentioned), Poppy Pomfrey/Original Male Character (mentioned), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: It's Never Simple [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Matron’s Simple Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: animal cruelty (the Carrows are nasty people) and terminal illness (both are only mentioned).

It is a well-known fact that Mondays are universally abhorred, that is, except by Poppy Pomfrey. No matter the day of the week, her routine stayed the same. She always worked, always took care of students, and occasionally the Hogwarts staff, that got ill or had magical accidents, always knew the spells to use and the potions to give as a remedy, and always guarded secrets when the patients were too embarrassed to explain the reason behind their injuries. Yes, for most of her life, Poppy had not minded Mondays, thinking them no different from Wednesdays or Saturdays. It was a coincidence that the first time the Snapes invited her over to their quarters had happened to be a Monday after classes. Ever since, she’d knocked on their door every Monday to pay a visit to her fussy yet charming godson and his parents. Thus, Mondays had become her favorite day of the week.

Today it was Monday. As customary, Poppy waited for the Snapes to answer the door. After years of knowing Severus, she had grown immune to his scowl and generally bad temper. It was most shocking for her to see an exact replica of that scowl on his wife’s face.

“Is it bad timing?”

“Oh, no. I’m sorry, Poppy. I’m just…” Skyrah put a hand on her brow as if forcing the lines to disappear. “A bit weary. Please come in.”

The first thing Poppy saw upon entering the living room was Corbin, so focused on building a tower made of blocks he didn’t detect her presence. He was sitting up by his father’s feet. Severus’s face was hidden behind the latest _New Alchemist_ magazine edition. An open book on history, judging by the illustration displaying the construction of ziggurats by Sumerian wizards and witches, was on the other side of the sofa. It suggested Skyrah and Severus had been reading together, although at a certain distance. Had they quarreled? Corbin surely hadn’t noticed it, if they had. Behind Poppy, Skyrah cleared her throat to alert the men in the room.

“Auntie Poppy! Look! Look!” Corbin exclaimed, almost hitting the tower with his excited arms.

“What an impressive tower! Have you built it on your own?”

Corbin pushed his chest out and pressed his lips in a self-satisfied smile that reminded Poppy, yet again, of his father. After catching Severus’s greeting nod and predictable scowl, she sat by Corbin.

“Poppy, you needn’t—“

“Severus, please. Let me spend time with him, just for a while. You may keep reading. I don’t mind it.”

After a reluctant nod from Skyrah, Severus acceded to Poppy’s demand as well.

Poppy played with Corbin until he grew bored, and relished the sloppy kisses and adorable smiles he gave her, thinking herself lucky to have him after losing her own child decades ago. Through it all, she stole glances at his parents. They were uncharacteristically quiet, reading, and broke the silence only to tell Corbin not to bother Aunt Poppy too much, for she was certainly tired after working in a busy Infirmary. On those occasions, Poppy would assure them it wasn’t a bother.

“Book!”

“Is this one okay, sweetheart?” Skyrah asked Corbin, having already summoned a book about Merlin with more cartoon-like pictures than letters.

“Yeah!”

Poppy could tell Skyrah was making an effort to be sweet even if her smile did not reach her eyes. Severus, for a change, wasn’t scowling at his son when he picked him up from the carpet and settled him between his parents. With the book in hand, Corbin began to turn pages slowly, sometimes humming and nodding to himself like his parents did, and sometimes acting like the toddler he was and tugging at his mama’s sleeve to show her a picture which enthralled him.

“Please, Poppy, take a proper seat,” said Skyrah. “Your whole body must be aching after playing blocks on the floor.”

Poppy sat on the armchair across from the family, though not without telling them she’d play blocks with her godson again. It was gratifying, to think her present was so precious to him and brought him so much joy. Cushioning charms prevented any back pain, anyhow, or most of it.

“Tea?” offered Severus.

“If it isn’t too much trouble…”

“Not in the least. Any preferences?”

After making a mental note of the kind of tea he was to prepare, he jumped up from the sofa to brew some in the kitchen, his steps loud and clear, as if he meant to leave his evident frustration stuck on the floor.

Poppy smiled at the image of her godson curling into Skyrah with a book almost as big as himself, still engrossed in it even if his parents had left their own reading material apart. Skyrah caressed his hair. Normally, she did so fully aware of it. Now the movement appeared quite mechanical to Poppy’s opinion. Skyrah’s eyes were not on her son or on Poppy, but everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Skyrah wasn’t okay.

Neither was Severus, who had returned with a mug of tea for everyone. The fact that Skyrah didn’t kiss his cheek, something Poppy had noticed Skyrah usually did as a thank you, reaffirmed Poppy’s suspicions.

“How’s the Hospital Wing?” Skyrah asked while Severus took back his seat.

“Same as always.”

“Same as since the beginning of the year, you mean,” corrected Severus, the scowl on his face returning in full force.

“Miss Abbott and Miss Fawley are of great help now that the Hospital Wing is quite full. Luckily, there’s still space for two more patients.”

“Let’s hope the Hospital Wing isn’t entirely full any time soon,” said Skyrah, terribly concerned.

“I’m afraid that won’t happen. You and your husband should go there as patients.”

Skyrah hadn’t sipped her tea yet, but Severus had. By the sound he made, he nearly spat it.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You two aren’t okay, Severus. Do you think you can hide that from a matron?”

“We’re perfectly fine,” he replied too fast, too angrily for the lie to be swallowed.

“You aren’t. Your trying to convince me of the contrary is a waste of time. I’ve known you since you were eleven, and I’ve come to know your wife practically as much. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing!”

“–that can be mended with healing spells and potions,” added Skyrah. Severus narrowed his eyes at her, displeased with her revealing so much. He relaxed when she continued, “We’ll solve it. We just need time. You don’t need to worry about us, Poppy. You don’t need to worry about more people.”

Poppy drank some of her green tea and said, “Worrying is my job.”

“Take a break then,” suggested Skyrah, trying not to sound too demanding. “You deserve it. We all do.”

Poppy’s eyes twinkled in realization. “You’re stressed out and fatigued. That’s the problem, isn’t it?”

“What an outstanding observation. I shall award ten points to your House,” said Severus, rolling his eyes.

Skyrah moved her leg so that she could step on his foot, not to hurt him but to warn him. As a response, Severus shifted in his seat, getting a bit farther from his wife, and crossed his legs, all of that without even glancing at her.

“I take it that you have tried calming and sleeping draughts,” said Poppy, amused by their theatrics. “But you must limit your use to avoid addiction, so you haven’t taken some of those in a while. May I ask why you are so stressed out in the first place?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps because the students are being terrorized in the place they should feel safe, their second home, and I, the Headmaster, can’t do anything to change that?”

“Severus!”

He finally turned his face to Skyrah, who did not look happy with the tone he was taking with Poppy. It was a good thing that Poppy wasn’t waiting for an apology that would never come.

“That has been the situation for months, but you haven’t behaved like _this_ until recently. What exactly is going on?” asked Poppy.

“It is a private matter,” muttered Severus.

Skyrah bit her bottom lip and nodded, finally paying attention to her own tea.

“So you won’t let me help you?”

“You help too many people,” Skyrah said softly. “They need you more than us.”

“But I want to help you. I need it.”

“I don’t see why.”

“You should, Severus.”

It was the first time Skyrah heard Poppy using such a strict tone with someone who wasn’t a patient; Severus, too. His softening scowl showed it. The plain confession that followed told Skyrah that Severus knew exactly why Poppy had reacted like that and he had forgotten in a desperate attempt to defend his pride.

“Harry nearly drowned in front of us.”

Poppy brought her hand to her chest, horrified. “Is he okay now?”

“Until the Death Eaters grow tired of playing the bowtruckle and the insect game and finally catch him.”

“Severus, we trained Harry. He’s smart. He’s got help. We have to believe in him,” Skyrah told him. To Poppy, Skyrah had sounded as if she’d been trying to convince herself rather than Severus.

“Can you communicate with him?” asked Poppy. After learning they had a two-way mirror, she hummed and added, “You must still be in shock, and his situation is causing you anxiety. It is normal. Use the mirror as much as you think it necessary, until you understand he is as close to you as he can be, and can call you if something does not go as planned. That should help you, as well as talking about anything but the war, hard as it seems. A little distraction will do you good.”

“We cannot use the mirror at all times,” countered Severus. “Not to mention, talking about anything but the war is particularly challenging when we are in it so deep, when the Dark Lord asked his daughter and ‘his most loyal Death Eater’ to give him an heir for an evil purpose we can only guess, when Harry could be in danger at any moment, when Dione and students who aren’t children of Death Eaters wonder whom the Carrows will target next, when my mother-in-law hasn’t even met her grandson yet because she is a kidnappee and my wife and sister-in-law keep suffering due to it. Heck, the bloody Ministry is controlled by the Dark Lord, and atrocities keep occurring all over the country. Reading the Daily Prophet makes me sick. This year is proving to be a nightmare. If it weren’t for my family...” he trailed off, bringing Corbin to his side.

“If my mum were here, she’d say that nightmares aren’t that bad,” said Skyrah in a gentle tone, ignoring Severus’s snort.

“Why?” wondered Poppy.

“You always wake up from them.”

Severus’s expression softened a bit. Only a Ravenclaw would say something like that. He, being a Slytherin, was more pragmatic. “And what should we do until we wake up from it?”

“Hang on, as we’ve been doing.”

“That isn’t enough. You’re still unwell,” said Poppy. Pensive, she regarded the Snapes. Corbin had left the book aside and fully snuggled into Severus, occasionally purring at the soothing caresses on his back. “Pair the mirror with something else. Something that doesn’t necessarily involve talking but that is highly distracting.”

“We’ve already tried reading,” said Severus. “A futile attempt.”

“I noticed. I was thinking about something entirely different.”

“Like what?” Skyrah inquired.

“Oh, you’re familiar with the practice. Corbin wouldn’t have been born if not.”

This time, Severus choked on his tea, and Skyrah almost dropped hers. It was quite the comical sight, one Poppy couldn’t help but chuckle at. It was her little laugh that calmed Corbin down. Otherwise, he’d have thought that something had scared his Mama and Dada, and if something scared them, he also got scared.

“When was the last time you two...?” Skyrah’s mouth sagged open. Severus’s hands grew clammy. “You’re taking too long to count, dears. I take it that the reasons are the circumstances you listed before. It must be difficult to get in the mood.”

Severus, too shocked to say anything, wished Skyrah would, preferably something that would make Poppy change the subject. To his dismay, she gave Poppy a shy nod.

“You needn’t look so embarrassed. We’re talking about something natural, good for your physical, mental, and emotional health. Don’t you want me to pass on some advice?”

Severus looked at Skyrah, who, despite being just as embarrassed as him, couldn’t help but be curious. _Shit._ What to do? Would it be unethical to obliviate Poppy after the conversation? Probably, which opened the way for two alternatives. Number one: bearing the conversation with as much dignity as he could muster (note: it wasn’t much). Number two: telling Poppy she was crossing the line and intruding their privacy. Said option would spare him any further discomfort if he discounted the fact that he’d upset Poppy and, possibly, Skyrah. After all, she was looking at Poppy as Severus pictured little Skyrah looked at her grandmother while listening to legends, myths, and actual History. _Number one_ , he concluded (if only not to let the witches down) as he left his now empty cup on the coffee table.

“For starters, you should be sitting closer. You haven’t touched each other all this time. It isn’t typical of you.”

“That won’t solve the problem. We do try to…” Skyrah paused to look at Corbin. New words became part of his vocabulary every day. She didn’t fancy explaining to Minerva, Dione, or anybody for the matter why he had picked up _sex_ of all words. In the end, Skyrah settled for _get intimate_. “Sometimes, but it tends to lead to nothing as of late. Either, I am not… excited enough, or Severus isn’t. Most of the time, it’s both of us at the same time.”

Severus put his face on his hands. He had only felt this vulnerable in front of Skyrah, not of someone he viewed as something akin to a mother figure, having watched him grow from a child to an adult, and healed all his physical wounds. Definitely, there was very little dignity to muster.

“Not giving up is still important,” insisted Poppy. “Foreplay can exist out of the bedroom. Kisses and subtle caresses along the day can be the key for success.”

“Kisses!” cried out Corbin all of a sudden, puckering his lips. Skyrah chuckled and put him on her lap, kissing all his face.

“Dear, it’s your husband you need to kiss, and not only on his face.” Skyrah stopped to raise an eyebrow at Poppy’s unexpected sass. “If nothing you’ve been doing has worked, spice things up. Try something different: a new position, for example.”

“We appreciate the advice. However, my wife and I know the positions we prefer,” said Severus, thinking that would put an end to the conversation and his great unease now that the advice had been provided already.

If only.

Poppy went on to propose a change of scenario.

“We’ve tried most if not all practicable places in the quarters,” revealed Skyrah, shrugging when Severus darted her a desperate look.

“In that case, the obvious answer is to leave the quarters.”

“Skyrah and I aren’t into…” _Exhibitionism_. “...Showing any kind of affection in public.”

“Your office is private enough, isn’t it, Headmaster? Unless you’ve already done it there. By your looks, you haven’t. Your wife appears keenly interested,” Poppy said, taking a mouthful of tea to veil her smirk.

“In my office?” asked Severus, gaping at Skyrah. She, too, was occupied hiding her hot blush by finishing her cup as quickly as if it were a shot glass full of chocolate liqueur. “Albus’s office? That seems highly disrespectful.”

“Oh, no!” cried out Poppy. “The entire faculty knew about Albus holding ‘meetings’ in his office with attractive young men from the Ministry, that is, before you two became a member of the faculty. He wouldn’t mind it. Knowing him, he’d encourage it.”

“Very unprofessional on his part. Students could have caught on what was going on.”

“Students gossip anyway. Haven’t you heard? Rumor has it that Rolanda and Filius are planning their wedding.” Skyrah, still flushed, said so in whispers, as though she were telling them a secret.

Despite his previous discomfort, Severus found himself restraining a crooked grin. Poppy herself looked amused. It was known amongst the staff that Rolanda favored the company of women when it came to romance.

“And yesterday,” continued Skyrah. “I overheard Hannah Abbott and her cousin Holly. They’re convinced Filch and Madam Pince are having an affair. I must say that, in their case, the girls were onto something.”

The little color Severus’s skin usually had drained from his face at the image his mind had built up. “Care to repeat that? Are you saying my mother’s sleeping with…”

“No, I don’t think so. From what I’ve gathered, he’s the one who wanders by the library for longer than necessary and seeks her attention, which she doesn’t truly give. With that said, you weren’t very close with your mother before meeting me. It is entirely possible that they were together without your knowing years ago. If a romantic relationship developed, it obviously didn’t work. Argus might not have got over her yet. Maybe you can confirm it, Poppy.”

“Now that you mention it, I caught Argus carrying a bouquet of peonies on Valentine’s Day, seven, maybe eight years ago. He was heading towards the library. Irma didn’t sulk so much the following days. She even sat by him during meal times, and held hands under the table.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. “Why my mother has such a bad taste in men is beyond me.”

“Oi, Severus! Argus might be ill-tempered, but he wouldn’t treat someone he loves badly. Look at Mrs. Norris. She must be the luckiest cat in the castle.”

“My mother is not a pet, Poppy.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant there is a soft side to Argus.”

Severus relaxed. The truth was he was relieved to hear her point of view, for Poppy had a talent for seeing the good in the bad. As long as Argus hadn’t hurt Eileen as Tobias had, Severus could accept the supposed past relationship between the caretaker and the librarian. He wouldn’t be asking for details, though, thank you very much.

“So,” went on Poppy, “seeing you can’t stop rumors from circulating, will you two follow my advice?”

“No matter if students gossip or not, if their guesses are accurate or not, that doesn’t make your suggestion about using the office right,” Severus pointed out.

“Why isn’t it right? You aren’t harming anybody. You’re helping yourselves. I don’t see why you shouldn’t try it at least once if you’re subtle enough… Oh! It’s Corbin, isn’t it? I’ll babysit him.” Poppy put her cup on the coffee table, next to Severus’s, and rose to her feet. “Corbin, please take Nox. We’re going to take a walk in Hogsmeade. But before that, we’ll fetch a house-elf and ask them to watch over the students and find me if something goes wrong.” Corbin had already gone to pick his favorite toy at its mere mention, not far from the ruined tower, before Poppy had time to finish the explanation. “Where are his gloves, coat, scarf, and hat? It’s cold outside.”

There was a moment of silence in which Severus got next to Skyrah and put a hand on her knee, as if asking her to please, speak, as he didn’t know how to respond. Skyrah got the hint.

“Poppy, we truly appreciate your willingness to help us, but we can wait until Corbin’s asleep. You don’t have to babysit him.”

“Oh, but it’s no bother! After the walk, I’ll give Corbin supper and put him to sleep. We’ll come here tomorrow morning before breakfast time. This way, you’ll have plenty of time to do what you have to do, no pressure.”

“But–”

“Tsk. Tsk. No buts. We all need this.”

We all.

Not you.

It had been a slip of tongue, considering Poppy was averting the Snapes’ gazes by staring at the Alchemy magazine.

“You feel lonely.”

A murmur had never been so loud. Severus was worried Skyrah had offended Poppy with her observational skills and blunt mouth.

“Ironic, isn’t it? I’m surrounded by people. I look after the whole school, and I still feel a void in my heart. Except when I’m with you, with my godson,” assured Poppy, smiling when Corbin returned with Nox and shook it before her. “I truly care for all of you. If I can help you, I will. Healing others is the only way I know to heal myself.”

Skyrah stood up, enveloped Poppy in her arms, and crooned, “You need to let others look after you as well.” Poppy let out a sound similar to a sob, though Severus couldn’t tell if she was truly crying when her face was buried in Skyrah’s shoulder. “Poppy, don’t you see you’re a real gem of a woman? But gems don’t always sparkle on their own. They need to be polished from time to time. Help from others is the polish you need to truly shine.”

“You’ll be helping me if you let me babysit Corbin. You don’t know how much I need him. I love him as if he were my own flesh and blood.” Skyrah and Severus exchanged a knowing look. Harry was at the back of their minds. “Is that wrong? Is it wrong that I love Corbin like you two do even if I’m supposed to be an aunt, one that hasn’t even got any blood relation with any of you?”

“Sometimes, blood has little to do with family bonds. I think I speak for Severus as well when I say that our son is blessed to have your unconditional love. That’s all we ever want for our son, to feel loved and happy and safe.” Skyrah squatted in front of her son. Severus could clearly see Poppy was blinking back tears now. “Sweetheart, Auntie Poppy’s a bit sad today. Will you give her kisses?” Corbin kissed Skyrah’s cheek twice, earning a chuckle from her and a fond look from Severus. “Yes! Just like those kisses! Lots and lots of kisses for Auntie Poppy!”

Poppy thanked Skyrah in a raspy voice when Corbin raised his arms, eager to be lifted by his aunt and maybe start kissing her cheek. Instead, Poppy composed herself and exclaimed, “Oh, dear! Where are your shoes? You don’t want your phoenix socks to get wet in the snow, do you?”

She sat down, tickling his feet while Severus summoned and levitated the shoes and the rest of the clothes she had requested towards her. After helping Corbin dress up for the cold and exchanging goodbyes, Severus and Skyrah found themselves standing side by side, not knowing how to proceed other than staring at the door Poppy had closed.

“What has just happened?” asked Severus.

“I’d say we’ve just had a free session with a sex therapist.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “I didn’t know Poppy was so open about sex. This has been painfully awkward. It didn’t help that you brought up my mother.”

“I’m sorry,” Skyrah said, looking at him at last. “I was trying to get my point across. Whatever students say about us shouldn’t interfere in our relationship.”

“A point you proved. We are in accord. However, I had expected you to be more reserved about our sex life.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. So they say.”

The lines on his forehead disappeared. “You truly miss it, don’t you? Making love.”

“I endured a decade of dating without sex. Frustrating as it was, it taught me to value the other aspects of a relationship. Almost two sexless months shouldn’t be a big deal, should it? But it is. It’s discouraging that every time we try to have sex, we never get to finish. It isn’t a physical problem. Every day that goes by takes us near to the day of Harry’s death. That, _the war_ , is taking a toll on us. Our temper’s short. We feel utterly helpless, frightened, enraged, and anxious. We can’t get a proper night’s sleep without resorting to potions, or make love as we used to. Not even on your birthday, Severus. Not even then, with new lingerie, after teasing you all day long, and giving you that lap dance you’d always wanted! I felt like it was my fault, like I hadn’t done enough. But if that wasn’t enough, I didn’t know what would be. I stopped trying to initiate. I thought maybe it just wasn’t what you needed, and that you’d make the first move when you needed to have sex, which you did, but then my heart wasn’t in it. I was worried about Harry, Dione, my mum, Corbin’s future, you...

“I told myself that all couples go through good and bad times and that Valentine’s Day was the perfect opportunity to solve our problems. I meant to give you a massage, hoping it would lead to more, but my period had other plans. Another week’s gone by since then, and it feels like we’ve given up. I can’t help but think that Father’s controlling our relationship without knowing it, and I hate it.”

Severus had told her a hundred times that he wouldn’t mind having period sex. A hundred times, she had answered that she felt tired and bloated when she was on her period, not sexy. All she wanted were cuddles and chocolate, and he provided them, reminding her that if one day she changed her mind, he’d also provide her with the sex she needed. Now it wasn’t that time to have that conversation for the one hundred first time. Instead, he brought a hand to her cheek. Merlin, she was putting her own hand on top of his, pressing it more strongly against her skin as if touch-starved.

“Sometimes you aren’t in the mood for sex. Sometimes, it’s me. It happened to me on my birthday. Nobody’s to blame for that. It’s something that could have happened to us with or without the Dark Lord in the picture,” he said.

“You’re right.” She removed his hand from his face but kept holding it in hers. “I just wanted your birthday to be special, especially with everything you’re going through this year. You had a bad day, and I couldn’t make it better.”

“It was the day I found out Amycus had asked the students to use the killing curse on animals…” He ran his free hand through his hair. “I wasn’t okay. I could only think about Albus’s death, and Lily’s, and the barbarity that brute had asked of mere teenagers, of your sister. I spent all morning brewing dreamless sleep potion because I knew more than one student would need it. I couldn’t help in any other way. The Dark Lord wants certain spells to be taught, and I cannot oppose him. Being with you, even if we didn’t make love in the end, was the comfort I needed. You and Corbin made it all better. You made me smile. You made me smile when all I wanted to do was to curse Amycus, curse someone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, not to reproach him but to understand him. Dione hadn’t told her either. _To protect me_ , Skyrah guessed.

“I was trying to get aroused to make love to you because you clearly wanted to and I wanted to want it too. I needed to forget about Amycus and focus on you, on us. When I realized it wouldn’t happen, I didn’t think telling you the reason I’d had a bad day would improve your mood nor mine.”

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t have. I’d have felt like cursing Amycus too, distant family or not.”

Severus planted a kiss on her forehead. “Even if my body didn’t react appropriately, I appreciated everything you did for me that day.”

Skyrah smiled sadly. “Even the lap dance? Dancing’s never been my forte, precisely.”

“Especially the lap dance. That wiggle of the hips of yours is hypnotizing,” he said, making her chuckle. “I miss making love to you, too. I can understand why you were curious about Poppy’s advice. It was awkward for you as well, I could tell, but you only meant to improve our sex life, didn’t you?”

“Nothing else. I’m sorry if it bothered you that I was so frank with Poppy. I should have talked to you first to see if you approved of it.”

He shook his head. “Now I see that a little embarrassment in exchange for a potentially better sex life is a small price to pay.”

“So you aren’t angry with me?”

“No. You meant to help us, and so did Poppy.”

“So what should we do with her piece of advice?”

“What do _you_ think we should do?”

“Act on it.”

“Do you honestly believe doing it in my office will make a difference?”

“I can’t say it won’t if we don’t try it first. Besides, I might have fantasized about it once or twice...” _Or more times_. “Haven’t you?”

“What if it doesn’t work?” he asked, ignoring her question.

“I think it’s thrilling enough for us to actually go through it without thinking about the war or the Carrows for once. What have we got to lose?”

Severus stared at her for a moment before saying, “We’re locking the office and casting charms so that the Sorting Hat and the portraits cannot see nor hear us. Amrose Swott had a reputation for being a voyeur back in his days. His portrait would enjoy the show too much.”

She laughed like she hadn’t in a long time and embraced him. Even after her joyous exclamation ended, she could feel his steady heartbeat, and stayed in his arms.

“Shall we go?” he asked.

“We shall.”

* * *

The Sorting Hat had been turned around on the shelf so that it looked at the wall, not at the floor. A transfigured Slytherin green curtain was covering the portraits. All the charms, bar one, were already cast. The tip of his wand was hovering over her pelvis.

“One day,” Skyrah promised. “One day we’ll make another baby, but it isn’t good timing now, not for as long as my father holds so much power over us.”

Severus took a deep breath and uttered the incantation. Since he was slightly shaken, she took his wand and left it on the edge of his desk alongside hers.

“How is this going to work if the anti-conception spell alone reminds us of what we cannot have yet crave?”

“Please stop that. We don’t get aroused because we think too much.”

“What do you suggest? Occluding? That’s something I do to protect my mind, my cover, during Death Eater meetings. I refuse to occlude when I’m with you.”

“Let’s take it slow and try to focus on our bodies, all right? Without Occlumency or any kind of magic.”

Skyrah began to unfasten the buttons of his robes unhurriedly, one by one, toying with them to create a sense of anticipation. He began to undress her just as slowly, kissing her neck and cleavage the way she liked, grazing her breasts when they hung free for him.

Eventually, there was a stack of untidy clothes on the floor, near the spot Fawkes used to chirp from. Skyrah had guided Severus to his cold chair. Before the Ministry’s take-over, back when Voldemort’s control wasn’t so palpable, having her seated astride him, fully clothed, would have already got him hard and ready to push her knickers aside and feel her impale herself on him. Now, with her totally naked and rocking her hips, he remained soft. He wouldn’t have blamed her if she’d been disappointed with him. Shame was filling his veins.

“Slowly,” she reminded him, nibbling on his earlobe. “We’ll get there.”

He hissed when her fingers traced a scar on his chest towards his nipple. His mouth parted. She didn’t pay attention to his nipples often but when she did, he always liked it, and she used it to her advantage. He copied her, rubbing her nipples until they got erect and she arched her back to feel more. One of her hands got to the back of his head, inclining it until his mouth was located on her most sensitive neck spot. He got the hint and began alternating between licking and sucking the area, causing her breath to hitch.

He was still soft. She was still dry.

_Slowly_. _We’ll get there._

“I had a wet dream last night. Would you like me to tell you about it?”

He stopped his ministrations to look at her face. While it wasn’t the first time she’d confessed to having such dreams, she’d never given him any details. To be fair, she’d only told him to calm him down after he woke her up in the middle of the night, wrongly assuming she was suffering a nightmare. On such occasions, she’d either gone back to sleep or started stroking him with the intention of riding him. Either way, few words were exchanged.

“You’ve awakened my curiosity.”

“As I expected,” she said with a sly grin. “We were in your former office, dry humping in this position. I began to unfasten one of your buttons when somebody knocked. I hid under your desk before the pink toad came in.”

He grimaced. “I thought you meant to get us both in the mood. How does Umbridge help, precisely?”

“Just you wait… She began to interrogate you about your work as a Potions Master, and I began to undo your belt, unseen and unheard by her. Somebody had to take care of the bulge in your trousers.”

_Fuck._

Words were purred against his ear. They told how she’d pleasured them both in her dream (him by using her mouth and one hand, herself by rubbing her clit with her other hand), how he’d gripped the desk while trying not to grunt, how he’d come and she’d swallowed it all after Umbridge left, and how he’d teased her for teasing him in the first place, delaying her orgasm over and over again. He had no idea if Skyrah was being honest or if she was inventing it all as a strategy to get him in the mood. He couldn’t care less. It was working so well he almost chuckled to himself. Not even an hour ago he’d told Poppy that he and Skyrah weren’t into displaying affection in public. Perhaps he’d been too quick to assume that a little exhibitionism or public sex would be a turn off, at least when it came to dreams and fantasies. Or perhaps it wasn’t the erotic tale per se but her sultry voice and mischievous attitude that were turning him on.

Skyrah, who hadn’t stopped grinding into him, was starting to get wet as well. He‘d rather she sat on the desk from that moment on. She’d be exactly where he wanted her when his thoughts merged into one: being inside her. The last thing he had expected was for her face to fall at his suggestion.

“Again?” she complained.

“I was under the impression that you loved that sex position.”

“I do, but the idea is to try new things, things that are different and _distract_ us from our, ugh, negative thoughts.”

“Like talking about wet dreams?”

She hummed. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

“Obviously,” he said, jerking his hips a bit so that she could feel just how much. “You believe doing it on the desk is too familiar, not distracting enough, which may lead to us to be unsuccessful today.” At her nod, he asked, “What have you got in mind?”

“A new sex position: bent over the desk, from behind.”

He wasn’t so hard all of a sudden. “I thought you knew that is not my style.”

“What I know is that you don’t like from-behind positions but never tell me why. It’s something new. Something we may grow to love. I’ve wanted to do this for so long...”

He looked away, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you need.”

She cupped his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. “I’d hate to do something you aren’t comfortable with. I’d just like to know why you are so against it when we haven’t even tried it. Is it my body? Is there something you don’t like about my—“

“Merlin, no. _No_. You are stunningly attractive.”

“Is it a simple matter of preference, then? Are you, ugh, a breasts’ man rather than a butt man?”

His lips twitched. “Must I pick a side?”

“I don’t know. Must you?”

“I’m a greedy wizard who finds the back view as appealing as the front view.” He emphasized his point by taking her by her butt as he buried his face in her chest.

“So it seems,” she said with a gasp, repressing a coy smile. “But if it has nothing to do with my body, what’s the matter?”

He gulped. When he spoke, his voice was low, half-muffled. “If I did as you ask of me, I wouldn’t be able to look into your eyes. It wouldn’t feel intimate. I’m sorry I’m letting you down.”

“You aren’t. If anything, I desire you even more now.”

She kissed him with none of the lust he had expected and all of the tenderness that made him weak on the knees. Thank Merlin he wasn’t standing. He couldn’t get enough of her, of her smell of fresh roses from the shampoo he’d made for her, and the rooibos caramel herbal tea flavor that still lingered in her mouth. And most of all, he couldn’t get enough of the consuming passion with which the sweet kiss was filling him. It had been too long since he’d felt something alike.

“Was this intimate?” she asked, breaking it.

“Quite.”

“I’m sorry to remind you that your eyes were closed through it all,” she quipped. Her fingers settled on his lips to silence him. It took all of his willpower not to kiss their pads. “I know what you’re thinking, that we shouldn’t compare making love to a kiss, but humor me, will you? What made this kiss intimate?”

As he reflected, he caressed her back absentmindedly. “The… emotions that surrounded the kiss. The closeness we share.”

“Do you reckon the emotions and closeness will disappear if we try a position that doesn’t allow you to look into my eyes when kissing feels intimate already? Think about it. Not relying on your sight requires trust, and trust leads to intimacy.”

“You and your Horned Serpent logic,” he grumbled, though, by his smile, he was far from irritated.

“Does that mean you’re willing to try?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he claimed her lips. He savored the slow kiss, focusing on the breaths they took as their tongues flirted. His hands, however, were starting to get impatient and began to grab her more firmly. She moaned into the kiss when she felt him harden, and moaned again when his hot breath hit her neck, in the place a love bite was starting to show. They shouldn’t be doing this in the headmaster’s office of all places, in that seat. It was improper. Still, when Skyrah was so responsive to his touch, when she looked eager like she hadn’t in weeks, how could he regret the decision? While his mouth was occupied with her collarbone, his hands stroked her thighs and the swell of her breasts. Slowly, the hand on her thigh began to approach her crotch.

“Not yet,” she said playfully, grabbing his wrist.

How he’d missed that side of hers. When she removed herself from his lap and took his hands to pull him into her she encountered no resistance on his part. Her eyes raked his body from head to toe, paying special attention to his midsection. Her prying hand grazed his side down his hip-bone and finally curled her fingers around his erection. Rhythmic strokes began. He couldn’t help but inhale sharply.

“Would you like it a bit faster?”

“N-no. This is perfect,” he told her.

“It doesn’t _sound_ perfect.”

“Not all the portraits were asleep when we arrived. They must know what we’re doing.”

“They’re not real people. They can’t see us. They can’t listen to us. There’s no need to be quiet if you’re enjoying yourself. I love making you moan.”

So the first fitful gasp escaped him. Another came, louder. And another. And another, until he had to lean against the desk to keep his balance, head thrown back. Once her palm got slightly sticky with pre-cum, Skyrah turned them around so that her butt was brushing the desk. A moment later, she was sitting on it spread-legged with a naughty smile on her face.

“Now, Severus.”

“No.”

“No?” Tantalizingly slowly, her hand slipped from the valley between her breasts to her belly and downwards, a path his gaze followed intently. “Are you completely sure?”

Not at all. He was showing incredible self-control by standing still in front of her as she fingered herself, biting her bottom lip to tease him even more.

“Bend over my desk, Skyrah.”

Her cheeks, as well as her chest, reddened as a half-incredulous half-contented sound escaped her. She gladly complied. Now that it was happening for real, not in her head, she realized just how vulnerable the position made her feel. If there was someone she trusted, though, that was the man tracing his spidery fingers down her spine, palming her buttocks and thighs, and gently spreading her legs with his knees. Was he teasing her? She wouldn’t put it past him, although it occurred to her that he was simply analyzing her from this new angle, experimenting to find the spots that made her quiver the same way he inspected potion ingredients and how to use them to obtain an optimal result in potion-making: scrupulously, with utmost respect, and worship. She was curious to learn about his findings and wished to let him do with her body as he pleased. The problem was that she had waited so long for this fantasy to come true, the urge to tell him to leave the research or teasing for later and leap into action was powerful. She was about to let him know when he began to rub himself along her slit. Oh, sweet Salazar. What a delicious friction. She concluded, whatever he was doing, examining her or provoking her, wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t bad at all.

“You’re so wet.”

If she hadn’t been so turned on, she would have chuckled at how surprised he had sounded, no different from a virgin marveling at his first encounter with female arousal. Truth be told, she had not been this wet in a long time. Neither had he stayed hard enough to finish.

Bless Poppy’s counseling.

Before any coherent response formed in her brain, he plunged into her.

“Fuck!”

Unlike Skyrah, he did not cry out, but he did grip her hips strongly. As he thrusted into her, he missed her smoldering eyes, her agape mouth, her breasts bouncing; but by Merlin, he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t enjoyable. This, the ecstatic moans he elicited from her mixed with the sounds of skin meeting skin, the view of her back and waist and butt, the places deep inside her he had never hit before, the taste and scent of the skin he kissed. This.

“So thick… You feel so good inside me…”

The nearly-two-months waiting, her praise, and the perfect way she clenched around him were the ingredients that were bound to ensure an embarrassingly quick ending. Never let it be said that Severus didn’t satisfy his wife.

“I’ll get on the desk,” she offered when he pulled out of her completely. “You’ll look into my eyes. _I’ll_ look into your eyes.”

But, by Circe, her knuckles had turned white from grabbing the desk in her silent frustration. She hadn’t concealed the yearning in her slightly breathless voice either.

“Hush, my heart. Will you stay still for me?”

She was helpless against his amused yet caring voice. With a funny feeling in her stomach, she waited. His hands brushed her calves and planted a kiss on the back of her knee, the first of a chain that headed upwards and made her shiver. A yelp of surprise escaped her when his teeth playfully nibbled at the place where her thighs met her buttocks. He parted her labia with one hand, massaged her thigh with the other to help her keep her balance, and used only the tip of his tongue on her.

“Please,” she almost mewled, sticking out her butt to facilitate his task.

He interpreted that as her petition for him to give her more. More, he gave, pushing his mouth entirely against her sex. He licked and suckled on her clit lightly, wishing he could see the way she was arching her neck, as he was certain she was doing while words she made sure not to pronounce in front of Corbin kept tripping off her tongue.

“How I’d missed your taste,” he murmured, sending a vibrating sensation across her clit that made her skin prickle.

Typically, he gazed up at her to know when she was getting close. Now his hearing had to be alert at any change in her breathing pattern. When it got louder, he added his fingers to his oral manipulation.

“Oh, that’s the spot… Keep doing that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. You’re going to make me–” Her thighs constricted on his face like a Devil’s Snare as she whimpered with each contraction around his fingers. Her knees buckled even after it was over. Thankfully, she could rest most of her weight on his desk. Elsewise she’d have fallen. Lightheaded, she barely felt the kisses he dropped on her shoulders. His voice seemed to come from far away.

“Mmh?”

“I asked you how it was.” She could sense a satisfied smile in his tone of voice.

“Fishing for compliments, aren’t you?” she asked, breathless.

“Unashamedly.”

She grinned crookedly. It was no news to her that he had a bit of a praise kink. “Your tongue is amazing. Precise, like your hands.”

“Mmm… What else?”

“You made me come so hard I’m not sure if I can stand.”

“That good?”

“That good. From now on, whenever I come into this office, I’ll remember this, and my knickers will get wet.”

“That poses no problem for you. I _work_ here, in case you’ve forgotten. Male arousal is quite visible, unlike the female kind.”

“You’ll manage. And if not, send me your patronus. Provided that I have a break, I’ll come here and take care of you, as I did in my dream.”

“I will bear that in mind,” he said, his voice coming across as slightly strangled. “It seems like Poppy wouldn’t be against babysitting Corbin during our extraordinary meeting. Or my mother.”

A laugh escaped her. “Look at us. We went from spending nearly two bloody months without sex to talking about the next time we’ll be using the office. We haven’t even finished yet.”

“I’m ready for more when you are,” he husked, rubbing his erection against her.

Once her legs were steady enough, she turned around, not as gracefully as she had wished, and kneeled before him.

She didn’t get to touch him where she wanted, for he said, “I don’t advise you to proceed unless you wish to deny us the chance of finishing what we started.”

At first, she tilted her head, confused, only for her mouth to form an ‘O’. “You, sweet man!” She kissed his groin, successfully turning his anticipated claim about him being anything but sweet into a hiss. “You don’t have to do that for me. We tried a new sex position and discovered you aren’t keen on it. That’s all right.”

The next thing he knew, her tongue was licking the length of his erection as her hands gently cupped his testicles. If he allowed her to carry on, his brain would stop functioning, so he blurted out the question before he’d forget it: “Who said I’m not keen on it?”

She halted, gazing up at him. “You stopped to give me oral sex.”

“It’s been so long since the last time I was inside you that I feared I wouldn’t…” _Last._ “…meet your expectations.”

“You went down on me not to make up for the fact that you disliked me bent over your desk but to continue later?”

“Correct.”

Her eyes glittered with infinite adoration. She stood up, traced some of his scars, from his abdomen to his chest, and finally circled his neck with her arms, pressing her chest against his. Her kiss was the perfect balance between tender and fierce, love and lust; the sort that quenched his thirst for feeling cherished and increased his appetite for the sensation of her warm skin under his palms, and whose end he was reluctant to approach.

“Are you too sensitive to resume it?” he asked when she pulled away.

She shook her head. “I hope–” She swallowed hard. “I hope that you believe I am as good a spouse as you are to me.”

A smile that gave him a youthful appearance appeared on his face. “Spouse?” he asked in a playful tone, brushing her engagement ring. “I thought we were betrothed.”

“That too.”

“I learned from you, Skyrah. If you think I am a good partner, it is thanks to you. I had no experience whatsoever of intimate relationships. I barely knew how to express and accept affection. You were patient with me, still are. You encourage me to try new things, and make me feel cared for no matter what. I intend to reciprocate. You deserve nothing less.”

She got into the position she had longed to try. Confused as he was by her abruptness and lack of verbal answer, he put one hand on her hip, lifting it to the angle he remembered got her more responsive earlier. His other hand found hers. Although he meant to put it on top, he did not protest when she held it and intertwined their fingers instead. Her shoulders shook so slightly he nearly missed it.

“My heart, did I say something inappropriate?”

A shake of the head.

“Shall we continue?”

A nod.

He leaned in to smell her scent, now tinted with light perspiration, taking a moment to delight in the feeling of her smooth back against his scarred skin, and finally entered her. She let out a half-gasp half-sob Severus would have paid attention to if he hadn't been grunting himself.

Despite their need for release, both wanted the moment to last. Neither rushed nor asked the other to rush. Nay, they allowed the pleasure to grow steadily. It turned out he hadn’t been teasing her earlier but studying her, for he was moving the hand on her hip to caress certain spots that intensified her pleasure, and in turn, his.

She kept sighing his name like a prayer, voice wavering in devotion. She might as well have said that she loved him. Even without eye contact and without the actual word ‘love’ falling from her lips, the feeling was the same.

He almost did it.

Right then, in the heat of the moment.

The phrase he’d been practicing for so long was on the tip of his tongue: I love you. The first time they’d made love had been the first time she’d confessed her love for him. It had meant the world to him, to hear her say so while being so exposed, both her body and soul in the nude. But he’d be damned if after making them both wait for so long, he couldn’t see her reaction after confessing his feelings for her. Would she tell him it was about bloody time and be angry with him, or would she be relieved? Would she tell him that she’d known for a long time? Would she smile at him? Kiss him like she’d never done? Would her eyes become misty with overwhelming happiness?

No.

It wasn’t the moment to confess his feelings for her, or he’d miss the answer to those questions. He hoped she felt his love nonetheless.

In the way he squeezed her hand.

In the way he pushed her hair over her shoulder to uncover her nape and lay a kiss on it.

In the way he touched her, so reverently.

He didn’t want to stop. Not yet. But if she kept being so vocal, he’d have to.

“Skyrah, this feels so… I can’t… If you keep saying my name like that, I’ll…” He groaned as his hips pounded quicker on their own accord, which forced him to put an end to his caresses so that he could grip her by the hipbone and ensure he still touched the places inside her that made her squirm in pleasure. “Touch yourself for me.”

How desperate he’d sounded. He’d have been ashamed of himself if Skyrah hadn’t invaded his senses and stalled his ability to think about anything different than her. He felt it immediately when she used her free hand to tease her clit, drawing out another throaty sound from him. His name no longer fell from her lips. Only moans and cries did, louder and louder with each thrust she met. When she came, his rhythm grew erratic. He tried to last longer, to hold on to the feeling of being on the edge. He managed for a few seconds before spilling himself into her still quivering body with a guttural groan, his fingers clawing at her skin.

They stilled.

Even after naturally slipping from her, he kept holding her hand and breathing against her nape and shoulder blades, where delicate kisses dropped. The first thing he noticed upon the recovering of his wits was that her shoulders still shook. He turned her around in his arms.

“Severus, wait!”

Too late.

The tears she was now wiping away with her hand had not gone unnoticed. Had he done something wrong? Had she been more sensitive than she’d believed but kept it to herself so that he could come inside her? He rubbed the spot on her hip where he’d grabbed her too strongly when he’d come.

“I’ve been too rough, haven’t I?” His face contorted in pain. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t see any bruises as of yet but they might appear later. I’ll apply some balm as soon as we get to our quarters, all right? As for your being possibly sore, I’ll—“

She put a hand on top of his, stopping his soothing caresses. “I’d tell you if you’d hurt me. You haven’t.”

With a long exhale, his tension was released.

“You aren’t hurt,” he said as if to convince himself.

“I’m not hurt.”

“Has my performance been so deplorable it’s made you cry?” he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

In truth, he didn’t know what to think, what to feel. He’d strived to pleasure her. Until that moment, he’d thought he’d done an excellent job, modesty aside. Had she faked her orgasms? Her body hadn’t seemed to lie. As far as he knew, she’d never faked anything with him before. No. It had to be something else. Perhaps he hadn’t lived up to the Severus of her fantasies, or–

“You were perfect. So caring and gentle.”

“But you’re…” Severus kissed her teardrops, hoping his kisses acted like a salve. For some reason, her tears doubled in quantity. He stopped, equally concerned and bewildered.

“They’re good tears, Severus. I just realized how incredibly lucky I am to be in love with someone as selfless as you, and how foolish it was from the both of us to allow the war and the anguish to keep us from feeling... _this_.”

“This?”

“Our connection. Bond. However you want to call it.”

_She isn’t disappointed with me_ , he thought, relaxing at last. “I always feel it when we make love. That is why I was reluctant to try the position you suggested. I deemed eye contact was essential.”

“Is it?”

“Today I learned I only need you for me to feel the intimacy.”

She looked at him with so much love Severus went breathless and rested her head on his chest to listening to his calming heartbeat in his embrace. “Have you ever felt like crying while listening to a piece of music or looking at a landscape, sculpture, or painting? Have you listened to or seen something so beautiful, so perfect, that moved you to tears?”

Rather than art per se, it had been real people that had brought tears to his eyes, tears he’d desperately fought back because that was what Tobias had taught him, not to snivel like his miserable mother would. The first time he’d experienced such a moment, it had been on his eleventh birthday. He’d learnt from a young age that birthdays didn’t come with presents. Not for him. That year, he got his first present: a friendship bracelet made of Hogwarts Houses colored cords. It was far from flawless (some knots were a bit loose, and the cords were slightly too short to actually knot the bracelet around his wrist, which had been a bit of a struggle, even if they’d eventually managed). The imperfections mattered little when Severus could finally say he had something that was his and his alone. Not second-handed. Not old. Something new, and colorful and pretty, like Lily, the one who’d made the bracelet and who wore a matching one. That bracelet and what it signified had almost reduced Severus to tears. He knew back then that he’d finally found a real, good friend. It was a beautiful moment, one adult Severus wished he could remember without recalling what happened when Tobias saw that ‘girlie rubbish’.

After losing Lily, he’d thought he’d never experience a similar moment again. How wrong he’d been. His family had become the art in his life that was so beautiful he could cry if he allowed himself to.

Harry saying he loved him, Corbin laughing when having his nose tapped, and Skyrah singing lullabies was his music.

The sight of Skyrah and Dione playing with Corbin, framed by lilies and roses in Spinner’s End, was the most beautiful landscape he’d ever beheld.

He’d felt like a sculptor creating his most magnificent work when Skyrah’s belly had kept growing with a life inside.

Like a painter, when Albus had smiled, realizing he was a grandfather, and when Eileen’s black eyes had shone when holding Corbin for the first time.

“I have,” Severus whispered into her hair.

“I think something similar happened to me. What we’ve just done is beautiful. My emotions were so raw.” They still were, if the tears that were now dampening his skin were of any indication. “I think you’ve never been so deep inside me… How did you find the new sex position?”

With a tilt of his head, he said, “The obscene sound I made a moment ago is the evidence you need to draw a legitimate conclusion.”

She smiled through her tears. “So you’d repeat it?”

“In the pursuit of your third orgasm in a row, aren’t you? Your Slytherin ambition and characteristic fussiness shine. Nevertheless, you need to give me time to recover.”

“I didn’t mean right now. I’m perfectly satiated.” She could tell a smug grin had spread across his face even if she wasn’t looking at it. “I meant that I’d like you to take me from behind again someday. We could try it bent over your lab desk or the kitchen counter, against the wall in the shower, against any wall, or in our bedroom, with me lying in bed, or on my hands and knees, or spooning…”

He cocked an eyebrow, licking his lips. “You’re full of ideas.”

“There’s a reason I’m the mind of the wizard.”

Rather than a low chuckle, as expected, she earned a kiss on the top of her head. “I won’t let us go so long without making love again. Trying new things has worked, and that is what we’ll do from now on if we find ourselves stuck in a similar situation. Poppy knew what she was talking about, awkwardness notwithstanding.”

“She and her husband must have been an adorably kinky couple, always ready to try new things in bed.”

“It is quite possible. Raymond was a very broad-minded muggle.”

“So his name was Raymond… What was he like?”

“Energetic, intuitive, and patient. He remained kind to me even when I snapped at him. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“What happened?”

“Lily had recently died. Poppy insisted that seeking the professional help of a mental health counselor would be beneficial. She kept saying she knew the ideal person.”

“Her husband?”

“The one and only. I told her I wasn’t interested, but you know Poppy: when she gets an idea into her head, she doesn’t give up.”

“So she found a way for you to meet with him,” concluded Skyrah, nuzzling her nose into his scarred chest.

“She did. I was offended when I discovered her husband was the professional she had had in mind for me. I was too proud to accept his help even though, deep down, I knew I needed it. Fortunately, Poppy learned a thing or two from Raymond and persuaded me into talking about my issues with her. My mother also talked to her when Tobias died and she was hired as a librarian.”

“I expected nothing less from Poppy. Although she can be pushy at times, she always has the best intentions. She meant to help you and your mother.”

“Poppy did it not only for us but also for herself and Raymond.”

“To heal herself, as she said?”

Severus gave a nod. “A few months after Raymond died, when she apologized for cornering me, and I apologized for overreacting. I finally admitted to myself that the main reason I was too proud to accept his help was resentment. I was resentful because Poppy had married a muggle who loved her, while my mother had only suffered under that brute that fathered me. I had been born in a broken family, while Poppy and Raymond had lost their baby years ago. It wasn’t fair to any of us.”

“Do you wish the Pomfreys had been your parents?”

Severus was glad Skyrah wasn’t gazing up at him, for he was getting teary-eyed. Still, he couldn’t hide the unsteadiness in his voice when he spoke. “When I was younger, I used to wonder what would have been of me if I’d have known what feeling loved is like at an early age, if I had had a guide when I felt lost, and home had been a refuge, not a wretched place.”

Skyrah felt inclined to remind him that Eileen had loved him even when he hadn’t believed so, even when she hadn’t known how to express it and made the mistake of staying with Tobias. But thinking twice, Skyrah figured he probably knew now, or he wouldn’t allow Eileen to act as Corbin’s grandmother.

“It’s beautiful to think that, by making Poppy Corbin’s godmother, she’s become your family, ours.” She paused. “Has she ever told you how Raymond…”

“Advanced heart disease. Poppy couldn’t save him, like she couldn’t save their baby.”

“So she tries to save everybody else, to dull her pain, and it may work for most of the time, but she still feels lonely. I wish there was something we could do to help her. Loneliness is a curse.”

“She’s with Corbin now, and she’s welcome to visit us whenever she desires.”

“I’m not sure if she knows that. Haven’t you noticed? She visits us only on Mondays. I don’t think it is a matter of schedule. Students get sick or are injured every day, after all.”

“We will let her know, then. But that won’t change the fact that Raymond and their baby aren’t with her.”

“I know. I’m very sorry someone as kind-hearted as Poppy lost her family. If I lost you like she lost Raymond, like I lost Daniel...” She squeezed him tight, blocking the image of a lifeless Severus that had popped into her head, the same her bad dreams occasionally tortured her with.

“I’m planning on spending forever with you. We just need to hang on until the war, _the nightmare_ , ends, as you said. Someday, we’ll get married and give Corbin a sibling.”

“He’s already got one.”

“Harry–”

“Adores Corbin like I adore Dione. But Corbin will lose him. We all will, or else Father will win, and our lives–“

“Shh… Don’t think about that now.”

“I can’t help it. It hurts. It hurts so much. I don’t want to lose another child. Even if our side wins, we will lose. Our family won’t ever be the same.”

“We’ll talk to Harry today, all right? Like Poppy suggested. She was right about us needing to make love. Most likely, she was right about us needing to take advantage of the two-way mirror as well.”

Skyrah nodded and took a big breath. “I’m sorry about these tears. I’ve ruined a special moment, haven’t I?”

“The only thing you can ruin is a dish. I’m afraid your culinary skills have not improved much ever since I met you.”

She laughed through her tears and looked up at him. It didn’t surprise her to find that, in spite of his steady voice, his eyes were misty. It hurt him, too, to remember Harry’s fate. He just didn’t voice it. The office sex had been what they’d needed. A lovely distraction. But now that it was over, reality struck again. Nobody could escape real life in the end.

They used their wands, which had fallen from the table during their lovemaking, to get themselves dressed and decent. The silence charms went off next. The curtain was vanished and the Sorting Hat turned yet again. Before creeping out of the office, the Snapes caught sight of Albus’s twinkling eyes and heard Amrose Swott grousing that he always ended up missing the fun.

* * *

Severus took the two-way mirror. In a matter of seconds, bright green eyes came into view.

“Severus, Skyrah,” said Harry with a soft smile which was immediately replaced by a serious expression. “Are you okay? Is Corbin okay? Did your father–”

“No, no… Please forget about my father for today, sweetheart.”

“Hard to do so under my circumstances,” Harry replied with a snort.

“We know,” said Skyrah with a sad smile. “We’re all right. Better than we’ve been in a long time.”

The way the Snapes were looking at each other was the proof Harry needed to fully believe her.

“Where’s the kiddo?”

“With his godmother,” revealed Severus.

“How are you?” asked Skyrah, quick enough for Harry not to have time to sadden at the realization that he wouldn’t be having any conversation in Parseltongue with Corbin.

“Fine, I guess.” Harry rubbed his nape. “If you contacted me to be updated about the hunting, I’m sorry to tell you we haven’t advanced much.”

“Obtaining information isn’t the purpose of this meeting,” explained Severus. “Have you had dinner yet?”

“We were about to cook.”

“What, exactly?”

Harry furrowed his brow, suspicious, but provided an answer nonetheless. “I managed to catch some fish. Hermione scavenged some potatoes that look like they’re going to sprout soon. We should eat them today.”

“Have you got oil?” asked Severus.

“Not much.”

“Has the tent got an oven?”

“Positive.”

“In that case, we will bake the fish and potatoes.”

“We?”

“I believe I was quite clear, Harry.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “But w-why?”

“Why not?” countered Skyrah.

“We’re supposed to use this mirror for important stuff.”

“Spending time together is important. Merlin knows it isn’t something we should turn into a habit if we want to stay safe, but today we will indulge ourselves if you’re okay with it… Are you?” Seeing Harry was speechless, she added with a teasing smile, “You and Severus will do most of the cooking, but I’ll lend a hand. I promise. We’d truly like to cook with you.”

Harry’s expression softened. “I had fun whenever we did that.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Severus tilted his head. “Shall we begin?”

“I’ll start gathering the ingredients,” offered Skyrah, summoning them even before Harry could open his mouth. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice.

Severus tasked himself with getting all the utensils they’d need, listing them so that Harry could prepare himself for the cooking session. Soon, the three of them were laughing, joking, and chatting about the latest mischief Corbin had caused. Skyrah got easily distracted by Severus, and couldn’t resist stealing a few kisses and touches while scrubbing the potatoes under running water, or preheating the oven. Not that Severus complained about that. Harry didn’t mind either. It reminded him of the way things were in Spinner’s End.

“I didn’t know something so simple could smell this good,” they heard Harry say while they took the baked fish and potatoes out of the oven. “Can we have dinner together, too?”

“With Mister Weasley and Miss Granger?” asked Severus, balking.

“They know what you mean to me. They won’t ask impertinent questions if that’s what’s bothering you.”

Severus looked at Skyrah, reluctant.

“We cooked to distract ourselves,” she whispered. “Don’t Ronald and Hermione deserve a little distraction as well? How many people do you think they can talk to? People they can trust. That can’t be healthy.”

“They are our students.”

“ _Former_ students. Now they’re Harry’s friends, the support he needs, and the reason I go to sleep at night thankful he isn’t alone. They left their families to fight alongside Harry. We owe them.”

“...Do you think it’s safe?”

“As safe as cooking dinner with the Chosen One. They’ve known we’re close to Harry for years now. They haven’t told anyone. They _won’t_. They wouldn’t betray Harry like that.”

Severus studied Harry. His eyes were expectant, as Lily’s used to be when she would drag a young Severus to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. As he used to do with Lily, Severus succumbed.

The two-way mirror was placed on the table, before the Snapes. Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same in their tent, so that it felt like they all were eating in the same place.

The dinner commenced with Hermione praising Severus for his cooking skills and thanking him for the dishes he had given Harry after the destruction of Slytherin’s Locket. Flattery and words of gratitude had never been frequent in Severus’s life, much less now that his reputation as a headmaster was worse than that he used to have as a teacher. Hermione’s compliment meant more than he was willing to admit. If he still had questioned the appropriateness of the occasion, that was the moment he convinced himself it hadn’t been such a poor idea.

“Did you tell my parents I destroyed the horcrux?” mumbled Ron with his mouth full of fish.

Hermione elbowed him for his manners. Whereas Severus appreciated the gesture, Skyrah didn’t mind it that much. She had noticed Harry was making an effort not to stuff everything into his mouth and swallow without chewing first. When was the last time they’d eaten something? Skyrah didn’t dare ask them.

“I promised you I would,” she said instead.

“What did they say?” Ron asked, eyes glinting in excitement.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Why not?”

“Honestly, Ron, _think_ ,” said Hermione. “Your parents would wonder how come your sister’s professor knows about that. She had to be subtle. She must have owled them an unsigned note or sent someone of trust to break the news. Someone from the Order, most likely.”

“You are correct,” confirmed Skyrah. “As always.”

Severus snorted in an attempt to disguise the fact that he was actually glad someone like Hermione was there to guide Harry. Hermione didn’t mind his attitude. She smiled as if she actually missed her snarky Potions Master. He was tempted to ask her if that was the case if only to remind himself he wasn’t the monster his students viewed him as. Skyrah left him no time to do so, having noted Ron’s mood had darkened.

“Ronald, if you were my son, I’d be immensely proud of you.” Skyrah stole a glance at Harry. Brief as it had been, Harry had noticed. He liked to think those words could be applied to himself even if Skyrah wasn’t straightforward about it. “The world, wizarding and muggle, is safer thanks to you.”

“Thank you, Professor, truly,” said Ron, smiling faintly. “How’s my sister?”

“Even though the situation at school is far from ideal, Miss Weasley has shown the necessary resolution to cope with it,” responded Severus in an attempt to soothe the three teenagers. Although Harry hadn’t said anything, he appeared even more worried for Ginny than Ron himself, which was saying a lot.

Skyrah followed, “You’ll like to know that she’s been recruiting members for Dumbledore’s Army.”

“It’s back?” asked Harry, eyes wide. “That’s wicked.”

“The organization’s changed, and neither Severus nor I are directly involved, but we do ensure everything runs smoothly. Neville’s in charge.”

Harry looked at Severus. “And you’re okay with it?”

Ron and Hermione were surprised by both, Harry’s tone (more teasing than disbelieving) and the mere notion that Severus hadn’t opposed to entrusting Neville with such a task.

“I admit Mister Longbottom was not the candidate I had in mind. However, I realized I had no reason not to trust my wife’s judgement. Her arguments were compelling. The fact that he has not been caught suggests the decision was sensible.”

The conversation flowed until there were no scraps on their plates. It was then when Ron and Hermione gave Harry and the Snapes some space to bid farewell.

“It’s been…” began Harry, blinking back tears. “Thank you. I could pretend everything was all right for a while. I needed that.” The Snapes were so touched they found no words to answer with. “Can we repeat this, let’s say, once a month or so? With the kiddo. I miss him. Please.”

Severus and Skyrah exchanged a look. Although they spoke not, they arrived at a decision, for Severus said, “That could be arranged.”

Little did they know Harry would lose his mirror before having a second cooking session and meal with the Snape family.

* * *

The very next morning, Poppy was met with squeezing arms and cheek kisses from Skyrah in addition to a grateful nod from Severus as he picked Corbin up.

“It worked,” Poppy stated with a mischievous grin.

“Marvelously,” emphasized Skyrah, amused by Severus’s rosy cheeks.

“I trust Corbin’s behaved himself,” he said.

“Oh, yes! He’s as well-behaved as a toddler can be. You’re doing a terrific job as parents,” assured Poppy.

Skyrah thanked her, seeing Severus hadn’t. He had promised himself he wouldn’t be like Tobias. He had never dreamed about anyone other than Skyrah, Harry, and maybe Dione saying he was doing such a good job with Corbin, and meaning it. He had never thought he’d manage, having had an abuser for a father and a neglecter for a mother. Trying not to waste another thought on his past, Severus cleared his throat and offered Poppy to stay for breakfast.

“The Carrows will find it odd if I do not have breakfast with the rest.”

Despite that, Poppy was looking at Corbin like she already missed him.

“If they inquire about this,” said Severus, tilting his head when Corbin enveloped his father’s neck in his little arms. “We’ll tell them that Corbin was feeling under the weather and we required your assistance.”

“Are you sure?”

Skyrah took her hand. “We’d like you to stay, Poppy.”

So she did so and insisted on helping them lay the table and cook, unless they had intended to ask a house-elf.

“Oh, no!” exclaimed Skyrah. “We have enough time to prepare an Ilvermorny-style breakfast ourselves for a change. Have you ever tried pancakes? Severus’s are delicious.”

“I cannot say I have,” said Poppy. “I didn’t know you indulged in making and eating pancakes, Severus.”

“Before meeting my wife, I’d never eaten pancakes, let alone made them.”

Skyrah frowned. “I woke up to pancakes the day after our wedding day. Are you telling me you had never made them before?”

“That is exactly what I said.”

“But then… Did you make them just for me? Back then, you believed I supported my father, which made me your enemy.”

He summoned the flour and explained, barely looking at her, “I wanted to be on your good side given your obvious connection to the Dark Lord. I made pancakes partly for that, and partly as an attempt to make the situation better for the witch that had actually smiled at me, even if I didn’t trust you yet. You had had a bad night. I figured the pancakes would remind you of home and bring you comfort.”

Poppy had a feeling Skyrah would have snogged him right then and there if it weren’t for her presence. Skyrah did give him a cheek kiss that made the corner of his lips curl into the beginning of a smile.

“Orange or pumpkin juice for you, sweetheart?” Skyrah asked Corbin.

“Pumpkin!”

“I’ll make some for you while Dada makes us pancakes.”

“Poppy should aid you,” joshed Severus.

“Oi, Severus. I might be a lousy cook, but I can manage to prepare pumpkin juice.”

“I could take care of the rest of the drinks if you show me where the coffee maker is, unless you prefer tea,” offered Poppy.

“Coffee is fine,” said Severus, who had just taken out the pan.

After Skyrah summoned the coffee maker, Poppy took Corbin from Severus so that he could work better while she waited for the coffee to be brewed.

Minutes later, they were seated at the table. On it, there was a heap of pancakes plus three jars: cornflower honey sold by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop as well as two types of syrup (maple and blueberry).

“We should each choose one and let Poppy taste them all so that she can decide which topping to pick,” proposed Skyrah, reaching for the sweetest topping, the honey, immediately after.

“Which one, Son?” asked Severus, taking each jar in one hand. “Blueberry or maple?”

As Corbin pointed to the latter, Severus added some of it onto his son’s pancakes. While pouring blueberry syrup on his own, he heard gasps.

“Has he ever done anything similar?” wondered Poppy.

“No,” answered Skyrah, amazed.

That was when Severus lifted his head and witnessed how Corbin put the maple syrup back into its place in what looked like a wandless levitation spell, underage magic. Corbin’s plate was swamped with so much maple syrup the pancakes were hardly visible. Severus raised his eyebrows.

“Well, Son, you have definitely inherited your mother’s sweet tooth.”

Skyrah exploded with merry laughter and stood up to pepper Corbin, seated between his father and his godmother, with kisses. Corbin whined at first and reached for the pancakes. After a kiss on his nose, he began giggling, and then he was the one seeking Skyrah’s face to plant sweet kisses on, the pancakes and maple syrup forgotten. Severus watched them, full of pride and affection.

“We’ll need to watch out that our son doesn’t levitate anything dangerous from now on,” said Skyrah, putting her hand on Severus’s shoulder.

“We’ll be careful,” he assured her. “We should vanish some of the maple syrup from his plate.”

“Oh, no! He worked for it,” interrupted Poppy. “Let him have it. He’s the happiest lad in the castle! Don’t take that away from him.”

Severus glimpsed at Skyrah, who gave him a nod, and ruffled Corbin’s hair. “You’re lucky I don’t know how to say no to your godmother, Son.”

Skyrah was back on her seat, arranging a portion of her untouched honey-coated pancakes to let Poppy try some.

“Oh, thanks dear, but I won’t need to try them all in the end. Corbin’s persuaded me. Maple syrup, please, if there’s still some left.”

It was while Poppy was eating and helping Corbin eat his pancakes and drink his pumpkin juice that she realized how special the moment was. The Snapes were making her feel like she was part of something priceless: a family, what she had longed to have for years. For that, she couldn’t be more grateful.

Poppy left their quarters with a full stomach and a foolish grin, feeling as happy as she remembered being when she was a kid unaware of the severe illnesses spread across the muggle and magical world. She became serious the instant she stepped into the Hospital Wing. Her eyes roved about the room to make sure no new students, injured or sick, had occupied the few beds that were still available yesterday night.

No new patients.

Relieved, she made her way to the room adjacent to the Hospital Wing (her office) to prepare bandages, ointments, and medical potions the students needed to take either before having breakfast or right after it. No sooner had she come in than she spied a red bundle on her desk.

A bouquet of poppies.

A note half-hid among the petals. The handwriting had been modified by a spell to avoid others recognizing it; the trace was palpable under her fingertips. Albeit it was anonymous, the frame (a pattern of drawn roses and lilies) told her who the authors were. They were the type of flowers whose scent comforted her whenever she visited her godson in a certain muggle town. Poppy smiled to herself and began to read:

> _You once said that time heals wounds and that the best medicine is love. Time never stops, but if emptiness settles in your heart and you are in need of the best medicine, there is one place outside the Hospital Wing where you can find it. We will always welcome you._

She brought the note to her chest and decided any day could be Monday from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta’s just told me that she’s got quite busy and she won’t be able to do more betaing for me, at least, for a while. If you’re interested in becoming my beta, could you contact me? You might PM me on FFN (FelixFelicisWriter), or on tumblr (@felixfeliciswriterblog) to talk about it. If you happen to be a fanfiction author who writes for the HP fandom, I might be able to beta for you in exchange :) Since I have a C2 CEFR level (the highest for foreign speakers like me), my SPaG errors are minimal. However, I sometimes write grammatically correct sentences that sound off to the native speakers’ ears. Additionally, my writing occasionally presents interferences with my mother tongues, especially when it comes to word choices. I tend to use words in the wrong context (regarding the degree of formality, for instance). For these reasons, I believe an English native speaker or someone who's lived in an English-speaking country can help me the most :)
> 
> To those of you who are still reading this a/n, I hope you enjoyed this requested one-shot! Stay safe! I’ll keep working on more Snyrah fics with or without a beta ;)


End file.
